Canciones en el olvido
by erpmeis
Summary: Historias de SwanQueen basadas en vuestras canciones. En el primer capítulo encontrarás más información. Varios "ONE -SHOT"
1. Chapter 1 - Introducción

**CAPÍTULO 1: LA EXPLICACIÓN DE ESTE "FIC"**

 **Buenas!**

 **Este es un proyecto que tenía en mente, y creo que en estas fechas será divertido hacerlo.**

 **Este "espacio" no será dedicado a una sola historia SQ sino a muchas que serán basadas en canciones. Es decir, cada actualización será una historia, independiente de la anterior, referida a una canción. Para ello necesito vuestra ayuda. Necesito que en los review (además de opinar sobre la historia que leéis) me pongáis el título o el fragmento de una canción (Puede ser de todo tipo. Los idiomas preferibles son el español, el inglés o el italiano. Da igual si es de amor, o desamor. Si es una canción que os encanta, o una canción de siempre.). En cada capítulo elegiré una de esas canciones, y haré una historia SQ teniendo en cuenta su letra.**

 **Cada historia tendrá una extensión de 3.000 ó 4.000 palabras, y el estilo podrá variar, algunas veces la haré en primera persona y otras en tercera. Algunas historias serán divertidas, otras tristes, habrá románticas… Esto dependerá de la canción.**

 **Espero que os guste la idea, y que participéis.**

 **Ahora llega lo más difícil, y es cuando me decís sí os gusta esta idea o no. Si os gusta, porfa empezar a enviar canciones para el "Segundo capítulo". Si no os gusta también me interesaría saberlo para seguir o no adelante.**

 **Espero vuestras opiniones.**

* * *

 **NOTA APARTE** : **Postdata será actualizada en el día de hoy o de mañana. Perdón por la tardanza :(**


	2. Chapter 2 - Falsa Moral

**CAPÍTULO 2: FALSA MORAL**

 **La más bella historia**  
 **que se pueda contar**  
 **lleva escrito el dolor**  
 **que produce un amor**  
 **que nadie entenderá.**

 **Siempre todo a escondidas**  
 **siempre mirando atrás,**  
 **sólo la oscuridad**  
 **puede ser nuestro hogar**  
 **donde crecerá este amor**

 **Y no... No quiero más clases de falsa moral**  
 **que nadie es culpable por amar,**  
 **en mi pecho no late la razón**  
 **sólo el más sincero y puro amor.**

 **No hay mar en el mundo**  
 **ni fuerza capaz**  
 **que pueda este fuego apagar**  
 **sólo el tiempo puede ser nuestro juez,**  
 **te quise, quiero y querré.**

 **Que difícil lo nuestro**  
 **que bonito a la vez,**  
 **es tan duro tener**  
 **que buscar los porqués**  
 **a esta situación.**

 **Nuestro amor es la isla**  
 **el tesoro eres tú... oh dios,**  
 **con mi vida daré**  
 **sólo el brazo a torcer**  
 **bien lo sabes, mi amor**

 **No... No quiero más clases de falsa moral**  
 **que nadie es culpable por amar,**  
 **en mi pecho no late la razón**  
 **sólo el más sincero y puro amor.**

 **No hay mar en el mundo**  
 **ni fuerza capaz**  
 **que pueda este fuego apagar,**  
 **sólo el tiempo puede ser nuestro juez**  
 **te quise, quiero y querré.**

 **No... No… No**

 **No, no quiero más clases de falsa moral**  
 **que nadie es culpable por amar,**  
 **en mi pecho no late la razón**  
 **sólo el más sincero y puro amor**  
 **No hay mar en el mundo**  
 **ni fuerza capaz**  
 **que pueda este fuego apagar**  
 **sólo el tiempo puede ser nuestro juez**  
 **te quise, quiero y querré**

\- Pero papa… aquí me aburro mucho… La abuela es…

\- Henry Junior – Interrumpió aquel hombre trajeado– Es tu abuela y pasarás con ella todo el día… Tu madre y yo debemos ir al entierro del padre de un compañero del trabajo, y no podemos estar contigo. Además la abuela necesita compañía y seguro que tiene muchas historias que contarte…

\- Ajam – Henry Junior tiró su mochila al lado de la escalera de la entrada – Seguro que será súper divertido que me cuente como hacer visillo- Su voz denotaba sarcasmo y su padre solo pudo sonreír. Sabía perfectamente que su hijo odiaba estar solo con su madre. Pero esta vez no podía ceder, su hijo debía quedarse – Genial, y encima la consola sin carga y yo sin cargador… Genial… - Terminó diciendo aquel chico de trece años cogiendo la PSP de la mochila e intentándola encender varias veces sin resultado.

\- Hijo… Intentaremos volver pronto… ¿De acuerdo? – Henry padre se acercó a su hijo y le dejó un beso en la frente – ¡Mama luego te llamo! – Culminó diciendo antes de salir de aquella majestuosa mansión blanca.

Henry Junior suspiró, y blasfemó internamente. Minutos después aún se encontraba en la puerta, y no sabía muy bien que hacer. Podía subir al cuarto de su padre o quedarse abajo con su abuela. Quizás un poco de televisión haría que aquella pesadilla terminase pronto.

Al entrar al salón vio que todo estaba igual que la última vez que vino a visitar a su abuela con sus padres. Sin embargo, no le pasó desapercibido aquella decoración hortera de navidad que adornaba hasta el último rincón. Siguió inspeccionando todo antes de tomar asiento en el sofá. La tele estaba apagada y de primeras no vio el mando, lo cual maldijo un poco. No le quedó otra que seguir observando. Y entonces la vio, su abuela estaba sentada al lado de la ventana contemplando como los primeros copos de nieve hacían su aparición. Parecía ausente.

\- Buenas abuela – La voz del joven era apagada, y el saludo se notó forzado.

\- Fue en un día como este – Henry pudo oír la suave voz que casi golpeaba contra la ventana.

\- Abuela ¿Estás bien? – El joven muchacho se acercó un poco más dejando su consola apagada en la mesa principal.

\- Fue en un día como este – Su abuela volvió a repetir.

A medida que Henry se acercaba para escuchar mejor a su abuela, pudo observar como los ojos claros de la anciana casi parecían cristales. Había algo diferente en ella. Se veía más mayor.

\- Abuela… Soy Henry – La curiosidad, heredada de su padre, le hizo aproximarse un poco más y preguntar por aquello que estaba murmurando la anciana - ¿Qué pasó en un día como este?

Emma giró su cabeza para observar a su nieto. Allí, de pie junto a ella, podía ver la viva imagen de su padre cuando apenas era un adolescente. Habían pasado muchos años. Muchos. Suspiro acabando en una tierna sonrisa.

\- Fue el día de nuestro primer beso – La anciana pronunció para luego volver a mirar por la ventana guardando para ella otro tipo de sonrisa. Afuera la nieve que caía se iba haciendo más espesa. – Ella era hermosa.

\- ¿Ella? – Si le hubieran dado un dólar por cada vez que Henry pensó que su abuela estaba perdiendo la cabeza hubiera sido rico en menos de una hora. – Abuela ¿A quién te refieres?

Emma volvió a girar lentamente la cabeza. En su rostro se podía vislumbrar los conocimientos de toda una existencia. Cada arruga. Cada mancha en su piel. Cada rasgo anunciaba que aquella mujer, de casi 90 años, había cumplido con la vida con creces.

\- Henry, por favor, ve a la cocina… Hice galletas... Prepara dos chocolates calientes, ven y siéntate a mi lado… Hoy quiero narrarte la más bella historia que se pueda contar.

Aquellas palabras trastornaron un poco al joven Henry. Su abuela parecía diferente. Y su voz, su voz sonaba nostálgica. Pero seguía estando intrigado, así que obedeció. Se acercó a la cocina y preparó dos chocolates calientes, luego cogió las galletas y las colocó en una bandeja junto a las dos tazas humeantes. A los pocos minutos ya estaba en el salón junto a su abuela. Había depositado la bandeja en una pequeña mesa redonda que tenía la mujer mayor cerca de su mecedora. Él también cogió una mecedora y se situó frente a ella. En estas acciones no olvidó coger una manta, aunque la habitación disponía de una gran chimenea encendida, ver como nevaba le hacía sentir frío.

\- Muchas gracias Henry – Emma había observado cada movimiento. En un día así agradecía la compañía. - ¿Por dónde me había quedado?

\- ¿Por el principio?... ¿Algo así como un beso y que ella era hermosa? – El joven dio un mordisco a la primera galleta. Dios, sabía a Navidad. Debía admitir que su abuela era una mala cocinera, pero sus galletas eran de otro mundo.

\- Ojala ese fuera el principio – Su voz se volvió más viva a medida que miraba a su nieto y hablaba – El principio se remonta a 1944.

\- Genial – Ironizó Henry, mientras que se hundía en su asiento. Algo en su interior murió con aquella fecha. Esta historia no se trataba de un misterio como él pensó en un principio, se trataba de otra aburrida batallita de su abuela.

\- Eres como tu padre… Aunque dudo que él quisiera oír esta historia – Una mueca apareció en aquellos labios de la anciana – Paciencia Henry…. Paciencia…

La mujer mayor tomó un sorbo de aquel chocolate caliente sintiendo como recorría su garganta aclarándola un poco más. No solía hablar con mucha gente, y a veces la boca se le secaba y su voz se volvía un poco más ronca. Miró a aquel muchacho y comenzó la historia dejando la taza de nuevo en la mesa.

\- Corría el año 1944... Yo tenía 17 años y estaba a punto de acabar el último curso… Había pasado un verano muy divertido con tu tía abuela Ruby y con unos cuantos muchachos… Yo era muy guapa en aquel entonces – Su sonrisa improvisada hizo que sus ojos ya cansados se entornasen aún más – Así que, a escondidas de tu bisabuela Mary Margaret, había estado tonteando con dos chicos… Creo que se llamaban Neal y Killian…No quería nada serio, nada... ¿Sabes? Yo no era partidaria de ser una mujer florero… Yo quería estudiar y salir de StoryBrooke… La mayoría de nuestras amigas querían casarse y servir a sus maridos… Nosotras no… Nosotras queríamos vivir… Y disfrutar de los chicos- Emma hizo un descanso. Cada día iba notando como le costaba más recordar y respirar. Al contrario que mucha gente, consideraba lo primero esencial, y lo segundo un regalo de Dios – ¿Por dónde iba?... Ah si, en el otoño de aquel año entraron a la escuela nuevos profesores… En los primeros días toda la escuela estaba revuelta, por mucha mano que el profesor tuviese los alumnos estaban revolucionados tras el verano… Sin embargo, uno de esos profesores destacó por encima de todos… Tanto era así que en la escuela la empezaron a llamar Evil Queen… Si, se trataba de una mujer, y los rumores sobre ella no paraban de circular… Su dureza recorría los pasillos… Nosotras nos reíamos de todo esto. Todavía no la conocíamos en persona,pero creo que éramos las únicas que aquello nos daba igual… En pocos meses huiríamos hacia la gran ciudad… Sin embargo, recuerdo perfectamente el día que la conocí…

\- ¿A quién? – Henry a medida que la historia avanzaba iba tomando otra actitud. Jamás había escuchado esta historia, y jamás había escuchado que su abuela tuviera ese carácter. Por el contrario, siempre la había imaginado como alguien tranquila. Que había estado toda su vida en aquel pueblo, y que había vivido sin ninguna aventura.

\- A la profesora Evil Queen – Emma sonrió arañando ese momento que intentaba recordar cada día para que no se escapase al rincón del olvido. – Yo estaba justo detrás hablando con Ruby sobre qué haríamos en la tarde… Y entonces ella entró… No se parecía a ninguna de las otras profesoras… Llevaba una falda de tubo y una camisa blanca con varios botones abiertos... Su aspecto era juvenil, y sus tacones eran de infarto… Aún recuerdo cómo la luz de aquella mañana de otoño iluminó aquellos penetrantes ojos negros… Jamás había visto una mujer así… - Emma hizo un descanso y cerró los ojos. No quería olvidar aquel día. No quería. Abrió los ojos y continuó con la historia observando como su nieto empezaba a escucharla, lo cual hacía hinchar su viejo corazón – Era hermosa… Me quitó el aliento y las palabras… Ruby, al principio, se extrañó por esto, aunque pronto empezó a bromear pasando por encima este hecho… En aquella época, cariño, las mujeres no solían mirar a otras mujeres como yo lo hice…

\- Un momento… ¿A qué te refieres?... Es decir… ¿Te refieres a qué te sentiste atraída? – Henry casi saltó de su mecedora para interrumpir a su abuela que le contestó con una sonora carcajada.

\- Sí Henry, yo había mirado a aquella profesora con otros ojos… Mi corazón empezó a latir con cada paso que ella daba… Y cuando apuntó en la pizarra su nombre y lo dijo con su voz supe que lo que yo sentía por aquella mujer no debía sentirlo… Regina Mills… - El silencio se hizo en el salón dando paso al sonido de la leña quemándose – Regina Mills… Así se llamaba… Nos dio clase de Química… Y valga decir que no falté a ninguna de sus clases… Pasé de estar en última fila a estar en primera fila… Mi amiga no entendió el motivo, y yo nunca se lo conté… Aquello no hubiera estado bien visto, y yo no quise que Ruby se acabase apartando de mí…Ella no lo hubiera entendido, ni ella, ni nadie… Incluso a mí me tomó mi tiempo… No niego que fue doloroso… Sentir todo aquello y no poder contarlo – La anciana respiró hondo. Aún con el paso de los años podía apreciar en su corazón aquellos meses. Su amor por otra mujer, y aquellas ganas de que este sentimiento no desapareciera. Sabía que en aquel entonces se advertía como algo malo. Pero también sabía que era algo especial, y no quiso dejarlo ir – Con el paso de los meses me acostumbre a disfrutar yo sola de mi pequeño secreto… Me encantaba verla, y escucharla… A veces me miraba… Y mi mundo era suyo… Era una mujer fuerte, luchadora, y dura… Tan dura que nunca sonreía… No se le conocía nada de ella ni de su vida que no fuera la escuela… Pero aquello no me importaba… Mi cometido era estar puntual sentada en mi silla los días que ella daba clase, y observarla… Simplemente observarla…

Emma hizo otra parada para volver a tomar un poco de chocolate ya no tan caliente.

\- Henry, cariño, mete otro tronco, por favor.

Henry volvió a obedecer. Aquello le parecía increíble. A su abuela le había gustado una mujer. Había estado enamorada de una mujer. Estaba cautivado por saber qué rumbo tomaba la historia. Rápidamente metió otro tronco en la chimenea, y movió un poco el resto para ahuecarlos y así permitir que las brasas y llamas alcanzasen la nueva madera introducida. En pocos minutos ya estaba sentado y arropado. Ni siquiera quería comer. Solo quería escuchar la dulce voz de su abuela contando su historia.

\- ¿Cómo continua?

\- Los primeros meses no tuvieron mucho interés… Sin embargo a medida que el invierno llegaba, aquella mujer se hizo menos inalcanzable… Tanto es así que recuerdo una tarde muy especial con ella… Ya empezaba a hacer frío y tu bisabuelo David no puedo recogerme porque tuvo que ocuparse de la carretera… Yo me había quedado en el aula esperando a que vinieran a por mí… No había nadie, pero yo no hice tampoco mucho ruido por si acaso. Simplemente me quedé allí observando por la ventana. Y entonces ella entró… Podía reconocer sus pasos perfectamente… Y me preguntó si me pasaba algo, entonces yo le dije lo que me había pasado, y ella decidió hacerme compañía… - Emma respiró profundamente aclarándose acto seguido la garganta dando un nuevo trago a su chocolate antes de continuar - Al principio hablamos de sus clases, pero luego empezó a contar anécdotas… Y yo también… Una hora después escuché el mejor sonido que yo había escuchado jamás… Su risa… Era tan hermosa como ella… Y yo parecía boba observándola… Menos mal que no se percató… Aquel mes coincidí muchas tardes con ella… Como sabes mi padre era el sheriff, y las carreteras no eran muy buenas en aquellos años… La mayoría era de tierra y el frío las helaba haciendo que los coches quedasen atrapados… Para mí fue el mejor regalo… Estar con ella fue el mejor regalo… Cada día yo sentía más por ella, y cada día ella se mostraba con más confianza… Hablamos y reíamos… Ella dejó de estar más tensa y empezó a contarme cosas de su vida… Estaba en aquel pueblo porque estaba huyendo de la dictadura de su madre, creo que se llamaba Cora… Tenía 26 años… Y no tenía pareja… Con cada historia que me contaba notaba su carácter, su coraje - Los ojos de la anciana se iluminaron recordando cada una de las tardes que pasó con su profesora. Todas fueron, en mayor o menor medida, especiales.

Suspiró, y miró de nuevo por la ventana. La luz que entraba mostraba a una anciana con pelo cano, y manos arrugadas. Aún conservaba la belleza de sus ojos, y esa sonrisa de la juventud, pero todo estaba envuelto por el paso de tiempo.

\- Fue en un día como este… La nieve había caído con tanta fuerza que casi todas las carreteras quedaron cortadas, así que mi padre había tardado más en recogerme… Nadie se encontraba ya en la escuela, tan solo la Señorita Mills y yo… No me acuerdo de qué estamos hablando… Lamentablemente mi memoria no es tan buena… - Una discreta carcajada tropezó con el vidrio- Pero de repente empezamos a hablar de la relaciones… Creo que yo le pregunté por qué no estaba casada… Y ella volvió a reír… Me encantaba su risa… Era muy hermosa… Podía iluminar toda aquella aula…

Un silencio. Un recuerdo que se escapaba para volar por aquella habitación.

\- ¿Y?

Emma miró al joven. Parecía mentira como había crecido. Seguramente sería alto y guapo, como su padre, pensó.

\- ¿Por dónde me había quedado?

\- Ella no estaba casada – Replicó Henry.

\- Ah sí… Ella entonces me dijo que sentía diferente a las demás mujeres… Que lo suyo no eran los hombres…

\- ¿Era lesbiana? – El adolescente interrumpió a su abuela.

\- Sí… Y yo me quedé igual que tú, con tu mismo gesto – Dijo Emma señalando al joven, y guiñándole un ojo – Y la señorita Mills debió advertirlo porque enseguida se disculpó y yo me disculpé porque no me había ofendido… No sé qué bebí ese día pero me encontraba más decidida que nunca, y le pregunté qué cómo se sabía que te gustaban las mujeres… No olvidaré nunca su mirada en ese momento… Se volvió más intensa, y su sonrisa se transformó… Era una sonrisa muy sensual… Aunque estábamos alejadas, yo estaba sentada en su mesa y ella de pie, yo no podía parar de observar esa sonrisa… Y mi mirada sin quererlo también buscó sus labios… Fue entonces cuando la señorita Mills se fue acercando… Recuerdo perfectamente cada latido de mi corazón al hacerlo, y eso que se triplicaron… No entendí lo que me estaba pasando… Solo vi como se aproximó decidida hacia donde yo estaba… Decidida a poner su mano en mi mejilla… Ya habíamos tenido contacto, pero nada que ver con este… Lo sentí extraño y maravilloso, mi cuerpo y mi piel buscaban su acercamiento… Pasó en segundos… O así lo recuerdo… Noté sus labios en los míos…

\- ¿Os besasteis? – La voz de Henry resonó por todo el salón - ¿Te besaste con una mujer? ¿Con tu profesora?... Joder

\- Henry Junior, esa lengua… Sí nos besamos – Inconscientemente Emma se llevó las yemas de sus dedos a sus labios. Aún tenía impregnado aquel beso en lo profundo de su memoria. Podía recordar perfectamente aquellos labios carnosos hundiéndose en los suyos, podía recordar la delicadeza de la lengua de Regina pidiendo paso, y como el beso se hizo más profundo, más necesitado. Podía recordar el calor que emanaban. Las emociones sobrevolando a su alrededor. El cariño con cada caricia. Podía recordar todo lo que sintió en aquel momento. Cada roce, cada aroma. Su cuerpo temblando.

\- ¿Fue tu primer beso?... ¿Te gustó?... ¿Te gustaban las mujeres?

\- No, no fue el primero, como te dije al principio, yo tenía algún que otro pretendiente… Pero si fue el primer beso que sentí como verdadero, y me gustó… No sé si me gustaban las mujeres, sé que me gustaba Regina Mills… Y ella se debió dar cuanta porque después del beso, me preguntó si ahora tenía más clara la pregunta que le hice.

\- Wow…. Wow… ¿Y qué pasó después?... ¿Os pillaron?... ¿Cómo continua la historia?... – El pequeño joven había cambiado su voz y su postura desde que había comenzado la narración. Deseaba saber cómo seguía. Su abuela no era tan aburrida como el imaginaba.

\- Aquel día solo fue aquel beso… Y luego… - Emma volvió a divisar como estaba cambiando el tiempo fuera. Los cristales empezaron empañarse y el frío se podía notar a escasos centímetros de ellos – Luego comenzamos una relación.

\- Wow...¿Qué dijo tu padre y tu madre? ¿Qué dijeron en el colegio?... Wow ¿Era legal?

\- No Henry… Nuestra relación fue a escondidas… Nadie sabía de ella… Ni siquiera tu tía abuela Ruby… No nos podíamos arriesgar a ser descubiertas… - Emma subió un tono su voz y de nuevo giró su cabeza hacia su nieto – No solo porque la echarían y podían acusarla de abuso a una menor, sino porque también en aquellos tiempos no estaban bien vistas las relaciones entre mujeres… Estábamos en los años 40… Así que cada vez que nos veíamos tomábamos mil precauciones para no ser vistas… Nos veíamos en la escuela cuando no había nadie, pero siempre mirando atrás… Haciéndonos gestos que solo nosotras entendíamos… También nos veíamos en la oscuridad de la noche cuando venía a verme a casa y yo tenía que escaparme por la ventana… Todo tenía que ser secreto – De nuevo la voz de la anciana bajó un tono.

\- ¿Y cómo fue vivir una relación así abuela?

\- Fue duro… Muy duro - Emma miró fijamente a su nieto. Sus ojos brillaban y tenían un temblor casi imperceptible – Pero nosotras éramos felices el tiempo que estábamos juntas, y eso es lo que nos importaba… No nos sentíamos culpables por amarnos, para nada… Nuestros sentimientos eran puros. Sin embargo estábamos seguras que el mundo no estaba preparado para nosotras con esa falsa moral que se procesaba por aquel entonces… Bueno,y ahora, a veces somos ilusos, porque ahora también sigue pasando… No han…

\- ¿Os amabais? – Henry miró tiernamente a Emma. Podía notar mil emociones en sus palabras. No le importaba el ahora. Él, independientemente de su edad, también era consciente que se estaban haciendo muchos cambios en este sentido, y aún quedaban más.

\- Con todo el corazón… Nos amábamos por encima de todo y todos…

\- ¿Y qué pasó?

\- Tuvimos unos meses maravillosos… Sin embargo el curso llegó a su fin, y ella debía irse a otro pueblo a dar clase porque no estaba fija en nuestra escuela… Hablamos de que me fuera con ella, pero era una locura… Una auténtica locura… Yo no tenía estudios superiores, ni un trabajo futuro, y con lo que ella ganaba no nos podía mantener a las dos… Tampoco podía pedir dinero en casa porque me hubieran matado… Así que lo único que se nos ocurrió fue que ella se fuera, y con el paso de los años, cuando yo tuviera un futuro más cierto, volver a estar juntas…

\- Pero no fue así lo que pasó ¿Verdad?

\- No chico, no fue así – Una sola lágrima navegó por cada arruga que portaba Emma, desde su nacimiento hasta su desembocadura. Su mirada se perdió y su puño se cerró con fuerza – Ella se fue dejándome una pequeña carta… Y no la volví a ver más….

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Cariño, la abuela está un poco cansada. Necesita cerrar un poco los ojos… Porque no vas a la habitación de tu padre y descansas también… O ve un poco la tele, si lo prefieres… Allí esta el mando -Dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba una estantería perdida del salón -Yo estaré contigo en unos minutos….

\- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

\- No Henry, así estoy bien.

El joven muchacho sonrió a su abuela, cogió el mando, y se dirigió al sofá tirándose como si fuera un animal en él. En casa de sus padres no podía, así que aprovechó para hacerlo aquí. Luego encendió la tele y empezó a pasar canales. Pero no había ningún programa de su agrado. De vez en cuando miraba a su abuela. Con el paso de los minutos su cuerpo y sus gestos se fueron relajando. Henry pudo intuir que el sueño por fin se apoderó de ella. Así que le dejó reposar tranquila. Seguramente aquellos recuerdos fueron bonitos igual que difíciles. Se merecía un descanso.

Al cabo de una hora, el joven muchacho ya no sabía qué hacer o qué ver, fue en ese preciso momento cuando recibió un mensaje de su padre indicándole que ya estaban de camino. Miró a su abuela. Sería mejor despertarla para que estuviese despejada antes de que sus padres llegasen.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la mecedora. A pocos pasos observó la mesa redonda. Las tazas tenían la mitad de los chocolates, y estaban casi todas las galletas. Luego miró por la ventana. La nieve ya había cesado, y quedaba un bonito cuadro de Navidad. Un día perfecto pensó el joven muchacho.

\- Abuela despierta – Dijo Henry a medida que acariciaba suavemente a la anciana. Sin embargo no hubo respuesta de esta – ¿Emma?… Abuela – Las caricias se convirtieron en agitaciones un pocos más fuertes pero sin llegar a ser bruscas. Pero la mujer mayor no abrió los ojos, ni realizó ningún movimiento. Sin embargo un pequeño papel caía de su mano ahora relajada.

Henry lo miró por unos segundos para luego agacharse para cogerlo. Se veía un papel viejo, y usado con un tono amarillento. Por impulso lo abrió. Estaba manuscrito por una de las caras con una letra era clara y bonita donde el joven pudo leer lo siguiente:

No hay mar en el mundo  
ni fuerza capaz  
que pueda este fuego apagar,  
sólo el tiempo puede ser nuestro juez  
te quise, quiero y querré.  
Besos,

Regina Mills

Henry volvió a mirar a su abuela recordando cada palabra que le había contado de aquella secreta historia. Poco a poco en su pecho empezó a notar el calor que le transmitía la condena por la que había pasado aquella mujer que ahora estaba empezando a conocer. De nuevo se acercó a ella y comenzó a llamarla:

\- Abuela, despierta, por favor… Emma!

Riiiiing….. Riiiiing

\- Emma!Emma! Despierta Vamos…– Le dijo sonriendo su amiga – Otra vez te quedaste soñando en la clase de la Señorita Mills..

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

 _ **Qué os ha parecido? Espero que esta primera historia os haya gustado. Así que espero con ansias por vuestros comentarios por si voy bien o mal. Y si tenéis ideas también quiero saberlas.**_

 _ **Además espero las canciones para el "tercer capítulo". Podéis volver a escribir las mismas o nuevas después de leer este capítulo.**_

 _ **Por cierto…. WOW!... Cada canción fue magnifica, y tuve muchos problemas para elegir una… Me he vuelto loca ;)**_

 _ **La verdad es que este fic tendrá más trabajo del que pensé… Y las actualizaciones no serán semanales (Tengo postdata que también me quita el tiempo). Pero seguiré con este proyecto, no os preocupéis. Yo creo que tendrá unos 20 capítulos.**_

 _ **Por si queréis, aquí tenéis la lista de canciones de este capítulo:**_

 _ **1\. Flashlight (Jessie J)**_

 _ **2\. Jar of hearts (Christina Perri)**_

 _ **3\. Song for Someone (U2).**_

 _ **4\. I still stand by you (The Pretenders)**_

 _ **5\. Give Me Love (Ed Sheeran)**_

 _ **6\. Thinking Out Loud (Ed Sheeran)**_

 _ **7\. Losing Your Memory (Ryan Star)**_

 _ **8\. Hablame de ti (Daniela Calvario)**_

 _ **9\. De repente (Ricardo Montaner )**_

 _ **10\. I' ll be waiting (Lenny kravitz)**_

 _ **11\. Pologize (one repúblic)**_

 _ **12\. My inmortal (Evanescense)**_

 _ **13\. Say something (Great Big World & Christina Aguilera)**_

 _ **14\. Regresa a mi (Il Divo)**_

 _ **15\. One day (Gary Moore)**_

 _ **16\. El sitio de mi recreo (Antonio Vega)**_

 _ **17\. Los años que me quedan por vivir (Los Lunes)**_

 _ **18\. Dancing Queen (Abba)**_

 _ **19\. Crazy (Aerosmith)**_

 _ **20\. Física o química (Despistaos & Georgina)**_

 _ **21\. Olvídame tú (Miguel Bosé).**_

 _ **22\. Chasing cars (Snow Patrol)**_

 _ **23\. The story (Brandi Carlile)**_

 _ **24\. El amor es un arte (Melendi)**_

 _ **25\. Por amor al arte (Iván Guevara)**_

 _ **26\. Casi te rozo (Vanesa Martin)**_

 _ **27\. Falsa Moral (OBK)**_

 _ **28\. Some die Young (Laleh)**_

 _ **29\. Mujer contra mujer (Mecano)**_

 _ **30\. Apolo y Dafne** **(** **Sharif** **)**_

 _ **31\. You raise me up (Josh Groban).**_

 _ **32\. You belong with me (Taylor Swift).**_

 _ **33\. Kiss me (Ed Sheeran).**_

 _ **34\. Someone like yoy (Adele)**_

 _ **35\. Lay me down (Sam Smith)**_

 _ **36\. Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic (The Police)**_

 _ **37\. Bad things (Jace Everett)**_

 _ **38\. Dama, dama (Cecilia),**_

 _ **39\. Que pena (Ana Belen)**_

 _ **40\. El tren (Luz Casal)**_

 _ **41\. Así fue nuestro amor (Mocedades)**_

 _ **42\. Miedo (Mónica Naranjo)**_

 _ **43\. One and only (Adele)**_

 _ **44\. Natural woman (Aretha Franklin)**_

 _ **45\. Labios de fresa (Danza invisible)**_

 _ **46\. La promesa (Melendi)**_

 _ **47\. Colgado de la vecina (Melendi)**_

 _ **48\. Christmas -Baby Please Come Home (Michael Bublé)**_

 _ **49\. Ser o parecer (RBD)**_

 _ **50\. Notas de amor (Carlos vives)**_

 _ **51\. losing my religión (REM)**_

 _ **52\. She will be love (Maroon 5)**_

 _ **53\. Nuestro amor (rbd)**_

 _ **54\. Pecado imborrable (salome anjari)**_

 _ **55\. Ahora ahora (Mónica Naranjo)**_

 _ **56\. Comiendote a besos ( Rozalén)**_

 _ **57\. blanco y negro (Malú)**_

 _ **58\. Recuerdame (Pablo alboran)**_

 _ **59\. Medicine (Daugther)**_

 _ **60\. Dicen por ahí (Malú)**_

 _ **61\. Love me like you do**_ **(Ellie Goulding)**

 _ **62\. Coming back down (Hollywood Undead)**_

 _ **63\. Be together (Major Lazer)**_

 _ **64\. Lena Katina (Melody)**_

 _ **65\. Within Temptation (Angels)**_

 _ **66\. Morena mía (Miguel bose)**_

 _ **67\. Feel (Robin willians)**_

 _ **68\. Amante bandido (Miguel Bosé)**_

 _ **69\. Angel (The Weeknd)**_

 _ **70\. Living for Love (Madonna)**_

 _ **71\. Américan (Lana del rey)**_

 _ **72\. Let Her Go (Passenger)**_

 _ **(Las tres últimas no las he tenido en cuenta porque ya estaba la historia pensada. Pero serán tomadas para el próximo capítulo)**_


	3. Come what may

**CAPÍTULO 3: COME WHAT MAY**

 **Never knew I could feel like this**

 **Like I´ve never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time**

 **Come what may**  
 **Come what may**  
 **I will love you until my dying day**

 **Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**  
 **Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**  
 **Suddenly my life doesn´t seem such a waste**  
 **But our world revolves around you**  
 **And there´s no mountain too high**  
 **No river too wide**  
 **Sing out this song I´ll be there by your side**  
 **Storm clouds may gather**  
 **And stars may collide**  
 **But I love you until the end of time**

 **Oh, come what may, come what may**  
 **I will love you, I will love you**  
 **Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**

 **Come what may**  
 **Come what may**  
 **I will love you until my dying day**

\- Emma… Emma… Tierra llamando a Emma… ¿Estás aquí?

Ciertamente no estaba. Casi siempre estaba en su mundo imaginario en presencia de Regina. Y es que su mundo empezaba a girar en torno a ella, y todo a su alrededor parecía flamante, deseoso de ser descubierto. Como si fuera la primera vez que sentía deslizar el agua entre sus manos o como si nunca hubiese visto el cielo antes.

Pero esto no era reciente. Llevaba enamorada de su mejor amiga desde hacía 5 años. Cinco años desde que había notado que su amistad iba más allá. Cinco años desde que había sigilado sus más profundos sentimientos hacia ella. Y solo la observaba en silencio conociendo hasta el más mínimo de sus detalles. Conocía cómo se había hecho esa cicatriz de la boca. Conocía su odio a que le tocasen los pies, o a que su ensalada llevase cebolla. Conocía cómo levantaba su ceja cuando algo le sorprendía o intentaba ser irónica. Conocía su canción favorita, o cómo lloraba por esa película de amor que se ponía una vez al año cuando estaba deprimida. Conocía su amor por la moda, y que no era tan fuerte como aparentaba. Conocía cada una de sus sonrisas, y cada una de sus miradas. Conocía su ímpetu y su lucha por ser cada día mejor. Pero también conocía cada una de sus lágrimas derramadas por amores rotos. Conocía cada uno de sus fracasos, y esa barrera que ponía por no dar el primer paso en las cosas. Conocía la descripción humanamente perfecta de ese chico que le volvía loca. O ese beso que tanto le gustó en el parque. Emma suspiró internamente y sus ojos se dirigieron directamente a la boca de Regina. Cuanto le gustaría desaparecer en un beso suyo. Pero aquello era sencillamente imposible. Tan solo era una especulación de su imaginación.

\- Perdona, me había quedado extasiada por tu mal gusto en la decoración de Navidad – Por fin Emma logró trepar por encima de la razón, dejando abajo sus sueños.

\- ¿En serio? – La voz ronca de Regina avisaba de que aquel comentario no le había gustado mucho – Llevas una media hora mirando cómo pongo adornos y ¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir?… Si tan mal te parece… Podrías ayudar… - Y ahí estaba, su levantamiento de cejas y los brazos doblados que tan loca volvían a la rubia.

\- Y perderme mirarte al culo… No – Emma había salido hacía 4 años del armario. Y había aprovechado la complicidad de su amiga morena para de vez en cuando coquetear, y ver cómo esta se ponía tensa. Le encantaba sacarle de sus casillas, quizás era su juego preferido desde que se conocían. De hecho, nunca había entendido muy bien cómo se llevaban tan bien. Pero quizás eran tan diferentes que la diferencia radicaba en que juntas se complementaban. Sin embargo, como un arma de doble filo, esto, a veces, también confundía a Emma, que lograba ver señales donde seguramente no las había. Lo que a su vez provocaba que miles de veces había estado a punto de desvelar sus sentimientos, de tener aquella conversación en la que declaraba que cada día, a cada segundo, la quería más. Pero cada día, a cada segundo pensaba que aquello podría ser su suicidio. Le encantaba su amistad, y por nada del mundo quería perderla, aunque eso significase perderse a sí misma.

\- Eres incorregible.

Regina bajó por fin de la escalera. Debía reconocer que le encantaba cuando Emma le soltaba algún piropo, o le hacía sentir especial de algún modo. No es que a ella le gustasen las mujeres, pero oír algo así de su amiga le hacía sonreír internamente, aunque claro estaba, ella jamás lo aceptaría en alto. Suficientemente presuntuosa era la rubia para seguir alimentando su ego. Ella prefería mirarle como si estuviera perdonándole la vida, y fingir que aquello no le gustaba. Se guardaba para si esa sonrisa que no quería que Emma descubriera. Y es que desde que la rubia había salido del armario muchas veces le costaba saber cómo comportarse. No es que su relación hubiese cambiado, para nada. Ella era feliz de que su amiga hubiese dado el gran paso de decirlo, y aún más que siguiesen siendo tan amigas sin alejarse, cosa que había visto en alguna otra ocasión con conocidos. Era de agradecer tenerla siempre a su lado, aunque a veces deseara matarla.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Emma miró todo el comedor decorado, tan solo quedaban unas horas para ser Navidad, y casi todo estaba listo. Su madre, Mary Margaret, se había ocupado de la comida, y ellas solo tenían que hacer la decoración, y colocar los regalos que estaban en la habitación de arriba.

\- Creo que solo quedan los regalos – Regina dejó de mirar a la rubia para observar su decoración. No era nada hortera, se dijo para sí misma. - ¿Los bajamos?

\- Sí.

Minutos después aquellas dos chicas de 24 años ya habían colocado hasta el último de los regalos con el nombre del destinatario en una parte visible.

\- ¿Puedo abrir el mío? – Emma conocía perfectamente aquella letra redonda. Sabía que era el regalo que le iba a hacer Regina, y se moría por ganas de abrirlo. La paciencia no era una de sus cualidades.

\- No, aún no es la hora… Debemos cenar, e irnos a la cama.

\- ¿Ese es mi regalo? – La rubia subió una de las cejas imitando a su amiga.

\- Eres tonta… ¿Y sabes qué?...Me voy a ir a leer un libro al lado de la chimenea, y te voy a ignorar hasta que empiece a aparecer la gente… Sí, eso haré.

Y así lo hizo, Regina cogió el libro que había empezado la semana anterior, y se tiró encima de la cálida alfombra cerca de la chimenea. Y aquella imagen fue el primer regalo que recibió Emma aquellas Navidades. Aquella imagen hizo encoger su corazón, era perfecta.

En su mente quedo depositado cada detalle. Como el fuego dibujaba luces y sombras en el rostro sereno de su amiga. Como el reflejo de las letras de aquel Ebook se proyectaban en sus gafas. Su cuerpo, perfectamente estirado, parecía una delicada figura de cristal. Aquella imagen le hizo ver que, independientemente de la estación, ya fuera invierno o primavera, ella le amaría hasta el final de los tiempos. Quizás aquella fuera su condena. Su secreto inconfesable. O quizás tan solo se tratase de una realidad palpable, pasase lo que pasase su corazón correspondía a su amiga.

\- ¿Pongo música? –Como otras tantas veces, Emma decidió romper el silencio dejando cada uno de sus pensamientos arrinconados en el aposento de la rutina.

\- Te estoy ignorando

\- Mientras lo haces… ¿Prefieres Christina Perri o Marron 5?... – Emma decía mientras ojeaba su colección de Cd´s colocada en una estantería no muy lejos de donde la morena estaba sentada- También tengo música latina como Ana Belén o Mónica Naranjo

\- Sigo ignorándote… Pero ¿Alguna de Adele o Frank Sinatra? Me apetece algo tranquilo.

La rubia no contestó sino que directamente hizo sonar I've got you under my skin de Frank Sinatra, luego se sentó en el otro lado de la chimenea, viendo la lucha de las llamas entre sí. Poco a poco la música fue calando dentro de ella. Cuan razón tenía, otro año más, otras navidades más, y ella estaba allí tan cerca de su sueño como de la eternidad de ser medida. Sabía que el fantasearla era un error, pero no podía ignorar lo que sentía. No podía ignorar que Regina estaba bajo su piel. Cada gesto, cada cosa que hacía, cada concepto, cada sensación giraba en torno a ella. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando volvió a mirarla. Era realmente bella, no de estas bellezas que te quitan el aire, sino de estas bellezas que te hacen recordar por qué respiras.

Regina pasó la página ya acabada mediante el botón rápido que tenía en uno de los extremos del Ebook. Emma le había puesto una de sus canciones favoritas. No sé identificaba con la canción, pero aquel estilo le gustaba mucho. Le hacía imaginarse otra época en blanco y negro, y soñar con que ella era la protagonista. Fue en el estribillo cuando levantó la vista del libro y observó a su amiga con la mirada perdida en las llamas. Debía reconocer que Emma era bastante guapa. Su cabello rubio parecía una cascada dorada y rebelde. Y sus ojos tiernos invitaban a navegar en su propio mar. Mas no lejos destacaba su personalidad. Esa mezcla entre tímida y heroína, o entre torpe y divertida. Emma Swan era, sin duda, una persona especial.

Volvió al libro no sin antes percatarse de que su amiga comenzó a contemplarla. Emma tenía varias formas de observarla desde que la conocía. Tenía miradas tiernas, miradas que la retaban, miradas divertidas, coquetas y embargadoras, miradas tristes o pacientes. A veces, no siempre, sus miradas le imponía un poco teniendo la sensación que podía despojarle de sus propios pensamientos. Otras veces, sin embargo, sus miradas eran diferentes, quedaban perdidas en ella sin llegar a adentrarse, como si estuviese en otro universo externo. En su exclusivo universo imaginando cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera podría decir si ella era participe de él. Y es que Emma para esto era insuperable, tenía una sorprendente imaginación para todo, y muchas veces ella disfrutaba de este don.

Minuto después, y para interrumpir el pensamiento de la rubia, Regina decidió hacerse con la letra de la canción, y así picar en cierto sentido a su amiga. Era hora de divertirse un poco, la parte del libro más emocionante había pasado, y aún quedaba una hora para que el resto de las personas llegasen a la casa de la rubia. Un poco de humor haría entretenida la espera.

\- Olvídalo.

\- Me he perdido… ¿Qué he de olvidar? – Aquella palabra de Regina carente de significado frenó las reflexiones de Emma.

\- Es una mala idea que nos imagines juntas – La morena no levantó la mirada perdiéndose la cara de sorpresa de su amiga, aunque se la imaginaba perfectamente. Tenía que hacer como que leía para no terminar riéndose, y echar a perder la broma. Lo que jamás pudo imaginar fue el gesto de confusión, y ese tono pálido que se había apoderado de su cara.

\- Eh- Emma no daba crédito de lo que le estaba diciendo la morena. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? ¿Ella también lo había pensado?- Yo… eh… Yo… - Su mente quedó colapsada hasta que oyó la risa de Regina.

\- Era una broma – Logró decir la morena al mismo tiempo que levantó por fin su vista del libro.

Sin embargo lo que vio fue a su amiga con una expresión que nunca había percibido antes. Quedaba algún rasgo de la sorpresa dada, pero ahora parecía como desilusión. De fondo la canción Ain't no mountain high enough de Marvin Gaye hizo su aparición mientras que Emma terminó por hablar para romper aquel momento.

\- Ya lo sabía idiota.

Pero aquel ya lo sabía fue tímido, vacío. Definitivamente desprovisto de sentimiento, escaqueándose de esta forma entre la lista de excusas no creíbles. Regina siguió observando cada átomo de su amiga, y poco a poco comenzó a entender ciertas cosas. Un nudo apareció en su estómago.

\- ¡Dios mío!... Te lo has imaginado.

\- Puede… ¿Y qué? – Emma se levantó de al lado de la chimenea. Necesitaba huir de aquella conversación.

\- ¿Cómo que y qué? – Regina también se levantó. Conocía muy bien a la rubia, y sabía lo que estaba haciendo.- No puedes decir eso y luego irte Swan.

\- Sí puedo... Fíjate cómo lo hago.

Emma se dispuso a ir a la cocina. Allí estaba su madre y sabía perfectamente que la timidez de Regina le impediría seguir con esta conversación, pero era demasiado tarde, la morena ya había llegado a su altura y le había cogido del codo para detenerla.

\- Quiero hablar sobre ello –Regina sostuvo la mirada. Era intensa. No estaba rogando, estaba reafirmando hasta el punto que Emma supo que había llegado el momento. El momento que tanto temía, y que tantas noches de sueño le había robado. Debía confesarle a su amiga que estaba enamorada de ella.

\- Está b…

El timbre de la entrada sonó. Y ambas giraron sus cabezas en dirección a la puerta. Fue la excusa perfecta para que la rubia rompiese todo contado con su amiga.

\- Debo abrir – Dijo Emma dirigiéndose a la puerta, no sin antes escuchar un breve gruñido de la morena que esperaba que después de eso la conversación continuase. Pero no fue así. Habían empezado a venir amigos y familiares de los Swan. Y la casa empezó a estar ocupada, al igual que la rubia, que por primera vez en año decidió que sería bueno ayudar, y hacer todo lo que no había hecho en todo el año. Cualquier cosa era buena para no quedarse a solas con Regina, cosa que le estaba resultando bastante difícil. El destino no estaba ayudando.

Las horas siguientes fueron también un calvario para la morena, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado en la chimenea. Emma había pensado en ellas. Aún no conocía los detalles, ni sabía lo que aquello significaba. Pero estaba seguro de que era algo importante. Algo en su estómago seguía danzando sin parar, y cada vez que buscaba la mirada de Emma su corazón decidía olvidar un latido. No lejos de esta realidad estaba también la de la rubia. Había conseguido estar acompañada en todo momento para su frustración, y si esto fuera poco, en todo momento notaba como su amiga rehuía su mirada o cualquier contacto. Comportamiento que le pareció muy infantil. Así que su deseo era que la noche terminase lo antes posible. Quizás, con suerte, mañana sería otro día. Y quizás, con suerte, su amiga decidiría tener aquella conversación pendiente.

Mientras su baile de la evitación se daba, gradualmente, a media que avanzaba la noche y la cena terminó, alguno de los invitados retornaron a sus hogares, quedándose solo la gente más allegada.

\- ¿Por qué no abrimos uno de los regalos? – Dijo David, el padre de Emma.

Hacía años que abrían uno de los regalos antes de Navidad. En la familia ya no quedaba ningún niño, así que era una forma de amenizar parte de la noche.

Todos se fueron situando alrededor del árbol. Y de uno en uno fueron abriendo los regalos. Así todo el mundo podría saber qué se había regalado. En este proceso, Emma y Regina se habían sentado cada una en un extremo. No porque la morena hubiese querido, ella estaba acostumbrada a sentarse muy cerca de su amiga. Sin embargo esta, con una estrategia bien pensada había logrado colocarse en el otro lado. Lo que no había tenido en cuenta la rubia es que estaba perfecta para no poder escapar de la mirada de la morena. Así, como no había ocurrido durante cena, aquellos momentos posteriores quedaron atrapados entre miradas perdidas y encontradas creando un ambiente tenso entre las dos, que solo fue quebrado cuando le tocó el turno de Regina para su regalo. A sabiendas, la morena había elegido abrir el de Emma. No le fue espinoso saber cuál era, conocía muy bien su letra y su forma torpe de envolver.

Al abrirlo, y bajo la mirada tímida de la rubia, descubrió que era un álbum lleno de fotos suyas desde que se conocían. Desde la primera página hasta la última estaba repleta de recuerdos, y de frases que hacían volar su imaginación. Lentamente, y sin levantar la vista, fue acariciando cada una de sus páginas, como si con ello pudiese alcanzar el pasado. Su primer día en clase casi vestidas igual. Su primera pelea por un juguete. Su primera fiesta. Esos días en los que se pasaban días de la cama solo disfrutando de cotilleos. Su primer día en la piscina. Su primera salida en grupo. Su primer viaje. Su primera borrachera. Ese chico que a las dos le gustaba. Su primer baile. Su primer trabajo... Suspiró internamente.

Regina fue recordando cada uno de esos momentos con una gran sonrisa. Ignoró como Mary Margaret indicaba que se abriese el siguiente. Todo el ruido desapareció, no había nadie, y el reloj le dio el respiro que tanto anhelaba. La morena dejó volar su mente hasta cada uno de esos días. Hasta cada sonrisa o tontería previa a la foto, y lo que pasó después de tomarlas. Emma y ella habían pasado por mucho juntas. No siempre habían ido por el camino fácil. Por el contrario, su relación también había pasado por tiempos muy difíciles. La muerte de su padre, y luego la de su madre. Los problemas cuando nació Neal, el hermano de Emma. La negativa de esta por ir a la universidad, y aquella época rebelde que le dio por juntarse con malas compañías. El corazón roto que alguno de los chicos dejaron a su paso, Daniel, Robin, Hook. El accidente de coche de Emma… Suspiró internamente.

Regina repasó con la yema de sus dedos la palabra siempre escrita por el puño y letra de la rubia en la última página, y posteriormente subió su mirada. Sus ojos se perdieron en los ojos azul marino que le miraban con tanto cariño. Como si sus pupilas estuvieran acariciando su invisible alma. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que toda su vida estaba ligada a ella. No era una simple amistad lo que tenían, y era tonto negar lo contrario. De forma muy íntima dijo un gracias en silencio, y después sonrió al ver que Emma portaba una sonrisa. Ambas suspiraron internamente, e hicieron como si nada hubiese pasado en aquel salón dejando que el reloj siguiera marcando los minutos, y el sonido ambiente retornara.

Hicieron falta unos 45 minutos para que el último invitado saliese por la puerta dejando la sacudida de una fiesta terminada. La mesa llena de copas y sobras de la cena. El suelo repleto de papel de regalo, y algún que otro confeti, y a los padres de la rubia disfrutando de la paz y silencio de su casa. De esta manera, y después de casi 3 horas las dos amigas se encontraron solas recogiendo alguna que otra cosa para no levantarse al día siguiente pronto por la mañana para hacerlo.

\- No abriste mi regalo – Comentó Regina mientras dejaba un par de copas de champan cerca del fregadero.

\- Me gustó mucho más el papel del otro regalo… Además solo faltan unas horas para abrirlos todo. – Sonrió Emma. Después de estar toda la noche en tensión había encontrado el punto exacto donde sabía que su amiga no seguiría preguntando por sus sentimientos. El regalo había puesto todo de nuevo en su sitio.

\- Quédate aquí un minuto – Regina volvió a decidir mientras que se dirigía al comedor dejando a Emma un poco confundida. Pero no le importaba, la cocina también tenía bastante trabajo que hacer.

Dos minutos después Regina volvió a hacer su aparición en la cocina. Esta vez no traía ninguna copa. Esta vez portaba el regalo que le había comprado a la rubia, quien al verla se quedó sorprendida.

\- Ya te he dicho que lo abriría mañana señora impaciente… Y después dices de mí.

Regina apenas escucho el comentario, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina que daba al pequeño jardín privado de la parte de atrás de la casa, y la abrió para después arrojar no muy lejos el regalo. Ella sabía que no le pasaría nada, había comprado una chaqueta de cuero negro, ya que odiaba la que Emma siempre llevaba de color rojo.

\- ¿Estás loca? – La chica rubia no entendió a su amiga. Sus ojos no se apartaron del regalo tirado a un metro de su casa. Su sorpresa era tal que ni siquiera fue a buscarlo, ni siquiera pudo pronunciar ni una palabra más. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la morena había regresado a su lado. Sus ojos estaban en aquel bulto envuelto por un papel de color rojo con figuritas de muñecos de nieves de diferentes tamaños.

\- He cambiado de idea- Regina quedo también absorta, pero ella no estaba mirando el regalo. Ella miraba los ojos extasiados de su amiga. Estos, de repente, dejaron de mirar al exterior para encontrarse con los suyos.

\- Repito… ¿Estás loca? – Su voz era menos dulce que de costumbre- ¿Te enfadaste?

\- ¿Me has oído Swan?

\- ¿El qué?

\- Que cambie de opinión- Dijo Regina resoplando por la tonta conversación.

\- ¿Cómo que cambiaste de opinión?

La morena no contestó con palabras sino con hechos. De manera sutil sacó de su bolsillo de atrás del pantalón un muérdago, y ante la mirada perdida de su amiga lo sitúo sobre sus cabezas. En pocos segundos todo volvió a desaparecer, y el tiempo volvió a pararse para darles la intimidad deseada.

Emma bajó la mirada del muérdago a los ojos oscuros de Regina. Su corazón había pasado de latir de un ritmo normal, a un ritmo frenético. Su cuerpo temblaba como si un huracán se hubiese cebado con él. Y su mente… Su mente estaba completamente absorta por el acontecimiento. Aquello no era real. Aquello era un sueño. Seguramente se había quedado dormida en el sofá y ahora mismo estaba teniendo uno de otros tantos sueños que había tenido con la morena. Pero aquel sueño sin duda era especial, parecía tan auténtico como prisionero de una necesidad implorada.

\- ¿A qué estas esperando? – La voz de Regina era cálida, susurrante. Sus ojos seguían desprendiendo cierto aire de pretensión. Nunca había visto esa mirada. Tan querida pero a la vez tan temida.

\- Eh…

\- Sabes lo que significa un muérdago encima de dos personas, ¿No?

No, aquello no era una alucinación, aquello estaba pasando. El amor de su vida estaba enfrente de ella pidiéndole un beso.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Sí – Y sí que lo estaba. Desde que había sabido que la rubia había imaginado tener algo entre las dos hasta que había recibido el regalo, su mundo había sido un completo caos. Sin embargo, después todo fue tornando a la claridad de la propia normalidad. Emma Swan era una persona muy especial para ella, y aunque estaba muerta de pavor, a cada minuto que franqueaba, su corazón se adentraba más y más en terreno prohibido sin poder evitarlo, y sin querer evitarlo. Aquella idea había sido pensada, muy pensada. Quizás aquello era una locura, y quizás las cosas fueran a cambiar. Pero en ese mismo segundo de un reloj parado lo que pasaría en un futuro tan solo era una simple coyuntura. Pasase lo que pasase ella ansiaba estaba dispuesta a correr cualquier riesgo por la rubia.

Emma dio un paso más y, primero tomó un pelo rebelde de la morena como la mano derecha que no dejaba temblar para depositarlo detrás de su oreja, luego con la misma mano acarició su mejilla. Antes de seguir tragó la saliva acumulada, y le pidió a su corazón un poco de tregua. No tenía prisa, para nada. Porque cuando estás a punto de aspirar a consumar tu mayor sueño te tomas cada segundo para marcar el momento a fuego lento. Así pues, ayudada por una fortaleza inventada situó sus labios a escasos centímetros mientras que su brazo izquierdo bordeaba la increíble espalda de Regina. Esperó unos segundos hasta que todas sus emociones quedaron aferradas entre los labios de un eterno beso.

Definitivamente, las nubes de tormenta podrían unirse, y las estrellas podrían colisionar, pero tenía la seguridad de que siempre amaría a aquella mujer, siempre, hasta el final de los tiempos.

\- FIN -

* * *

 ** _Qué os ha parecido? Espero vuestros comentarios. Y nuevas canciones para el capítulo 4. Pueden ser canciones que ya hayan salido, o nuevas. Da igual que estilo._**

 ** _También quiero dar las gracias por seguir esta idea, hacerla favorita, o leerla._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por los comentarios de la historia anterior. Y por las nuevas propuestas de canciones. Fue bastante difícil elegir una._**

 ** _Por cierto, FELIZ AÑO y FELICES REYES! ;)_**

 ** _Lista de canciones de este capítulo_**

 ** _1\. You sang to me (Marc Anhony)_**

 ** _2\. Uncover (Zara Larsson)_**

 ** _3\. Goma de mascar (Paty cantu)_**

 ** _4\. Take it Out on me (Florida Georgia Line)_**

 ** _5\. I've got you under my skin (Frank Sinatra)_**

 ** _6\. Blanco y Negro (Malu)_**

 ** _7\. Regresa a mi (Il Divo)_**

 ** _8\. Kiss Me (Ed Sheeran)_**

 ** _9\. Mi princesa (David Bisbal)_**

 ** _10\. Simplemente Amigos (Ana Gabriel)_**

 ** _11\. Sweet Dreams (Eurythmics)_**

 ** _12\. La Fine ( Tiziano Ferro)_**

 ** _13\. Non me lo so spiegare ( Tiziano Ferro)_**

 ** _14\. Te echo de menos (Kiko Veneno)_**

 ** _15\. Derroche (Ana Belén)_**

 ** _16\. El hombre del piano (Ana Belén)_**

 ** _17\. Be Together (Major Lazer)_**

 ** _18\. Last thing you'll do (45 spacer)_**

 ** _19\. Break in (Halestorm)_**

 ** _20\. I will follow you into the dark (Death Cab for Cutie)_**

 ** _21\. Pecado imborrable (Salome)_**

 ** _22\. Qué Imposible (Mónica Naranjo)_**

 ** _23\. Come What May (Ewan McGregor & Nicole Kidman)_**

 ** _24\. Gonna be (Ploclaimers)_**

 ** _25\. A thousand years (Christina Perri)_**

 ** _26\. Historia de un taxi (Ricardo Arjona)_**

 ** _27\. I don't wanna miss a thing (Aerosmith)_**

 ** _28\. Miedo (Mónica Naranjo)_**

 ** _29\. Lía (Ana Belén)_**

 ** _30\. Like a star (Corinne Bailey Rae)_**

 ** _31\. Powerful (Major Lazer y Ellie Goulding)_**

 ** _32\. The words (Christina Perri)_**

 ** _33\. How does it feel (Deep Sounds)_**

 ** _34\. Someone like you (Adele)_**

 ** _35\. Antología (Shakira)_**

 ** _36\. Say something (Marron 5)_**

 ** _37\. She will be love (Marron 5)_**

 ** _38\. I'm not the only one (Sam smith)_**


End file.
